Living a hard life!
by Tensaiga
Summary: Kagome hates Naraku. He loves to beat her up so she takes a train to Tokyo. Working in a bar with an ass who stalks her isn't fun. When she gets paired up with him in a project for a month, maybe there's more to him. INUKAG SANMIR
1. Leaving Kyoto!

**CHAPTER ONE – LEAVING KYOTO**

**AGES:**

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango:18**

**Everyone except the teacher is 18.**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

"Ow! Please stop! No more!" pleaded a crying Kagome

"No! You were late from school today. Where were you?" asked an angry Naraku

"I told you I went to the library!" answered Kagome

"LIAR!" shouted Naraku

He kept hitting Kagome. She could feel the energy departing from her body. She was getting weaker by the minute. Soon Kagome's world went black. Naraku just got up and left to go beat up Kagome's mom, Rikina. Kagome's life wasn't always like this. She used to have a happy carefree life along with her mother. Let's go back ten years.

It was a bright morning. Kagome, Rikina, and Kagome's dad, Ketsu, were all in Kyoto Park. Just like any other happy family there, they were having a picnic. When they all came home there was a storm. The lights had gone. The whole house was pitch black. Also Kagome had gotten very sick. Ketsu decided to go get some medicine for her. First he was gone for 10 minutes. Then it soon turned to 20 minutes, and so on.

By morning when he hadn't returned the two girls were getting worried. The phone rang through the house. Rikina picked up the phone. On the other line was Kingi Hospital. Somehow while Ketsu was coming back from the store a drunk driver who had hit him. Currently he was in intensive care and didn't have long to live. Rikina quickly took Kagome to the hospital in the spare car. They quickly entered and rushed to the room Ketsu was in.

Kagome slowly came up to her dad and spoke, "Are you going to be okay daddy?"

"Kagome could you sing the song you love so much for me?" asked Ketsu

Kagome thought this was weird. Her father was in the hospital and he wanted you to sing to him. Still being young obeyed her fathers wishes. Kagome just started to sing.

_Everyone's different_

_Even you and me_

_Still we seem alike_

_In many ways_

_We're destined to be together_

_Just you and me_

_I'm a human_

_You're a demon_

_It doesn't matter _

_To me_

_You're just like everyone else_

_In my eyes and to me_

Ketsu smiled. His daughter had a wonderful voice. "That was very good Kagome. Remember to take care of mom. Good bye!" whispered Ketsu

Ketsu closed his eyes. The heart monitor went to a flat tone. Kagome and Rikina started crying. The nurses and doctors came in the room to keep his alive, but it was no use. Their tries were effortless. Ketsu was gone.

Years later when Kagome was 10 years old her mother got married to Naraku. He was giving, polite, and cared about Kagome. Rikina thought this could be good change for Kagome. So that summer Naraku and Rikina got married. A few weeks later Naraku became brutal. He would beat up Kagome everyday. Sometimes it was for punishment, and other times for pleasure. That was how Naraku came to be.

Finally after a few hours Kagome woke up. Kagome glanced at the clock it was four in the morning. She grabbed a bag nearby in her room. She filled it up with clothes, money, food, and an alarm clock. Kagome got the money from an after school job at the library. After packing up she slid through the front door and ran towards the train station.

Kagome got on the train and quickly fell asleep because of exhaustion. After a few hours the train stopped in Tokyo. She was jerked out of her seat and woke up. She went out of the train. There wasn't any place she could go so she went to the forest behind a huge white and black mansion. Later that day she went to a job application building. There she applied for the two jobs that were leftover. Before she left she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her schedule.

6:00 a.m. – 7:00 a.m. – sleep

7:15 a.m. – 7:50 a.m. – daycare

8:00 a.m. – 5:00 p.m. – school

5:30 p.m. – 7:30 p.m. – daycare

8:00 p.m. – 3:00 a.m. – bar

3:15 a.m. – 5:30 a.m. – homework

She went to the little hut she made in the forest and went to bed. When Kagome woke up at around seven thirty at night, she had half an hour to get to the bar. Quickly she washed up at the nearby stream and headed towards the bar from the directions she got from the job agency.


	2. Strange encouters!

**CHAPTER TWO – STRANGE ENCOUNTERS**

**AGES:**

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango:18**

**Everyone except the teacher is 18.**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

When she entered the only ones there were three girls, and one guy. The guy turned around and came over to Kagome. She didn't know what to say, but he did. "Hi I'm Konaku. I'm the manager here. You must be the new girl Kagome right?"

"Yeah! I'm Kagome!"

"Sango, Rin, and Ayame come here!" laughed Konaku

The three girls scrambled towards Kagome. Each one introduced themselves. "Hi I'm Sango. I work here because my parents are always out working, so I'm helping them out."

Sango had long black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a deep brown. Kagome's opinion she looked pretty good for a girl who was eighteen. The next girl to speak up was a girl who also had black hair, except hers was shoulder length. She had black eyes, like coal. The girl had 3 freckles on each cheek and never seemed to smile much. "Hi I'm Ayame. If you need shopping advice feel free to ask me."

"Hi I'm Rin! If you haven't already guessed I'm the youngest one of the group."

Rin was a girl with brown hair, which contained a small ponytail on her left side. Her hair was mid – waist length. She always seemed to have a smile that said "I'm happy so should you!"

Kagome quickly got settled in. Everyday they would have to wear a different uniform. Today they wore a black tank top with really short tight skirt. It seemed weird, but the pay was good. Kagome just went into the V. I. P. room until ten at night.

When it was ten at night she went out and started serving the customers. Sometimes when she walked around the drunken guys would touch her. She really didn't like it. If she blew them of the manager would lose business. If they lost business then she would get fired, so she dismissed it.

It was late at night maybe around one thirty in the morning at most. Kagome was serving the people when a flash of silver caught her eye. The guy seemed to wait for someone to give him a drink. Kagome went over and looked over in amazement. He had beautiful amber eyes. His hair wasn't while, but smooth silver. He wore a red shirt and black pants. Red was his color! "How may I help you?" asked Kagome

"Wench go and get me the strongest drink you have. I'll even buy you a drink!" stated Inuyasha

"No thank you I don't drink!" said Kagome as she went to get Inuyasha's drink

_What? She's the only one who has resisted my looks. Man she's going to be mine. No matter what it takes she's going to be heads over heels for me by the end of tonight!_

Kagome by now had returned with his drink. "Come on be happy miss. You can't resist me. No one can resist me! Just look I'll show you!" smirked Inuyasha

Inuyasha got up and stood on his chair. "Which girl wants to hang out with Inuyasha?" asked Inuyasha

A bunch of girls about Kagome's age came up to him. They clung onto him like their favorite stuffed animal. Kagome was disgusted. She just "feh'd" and left a shocked Inuyasha. No one had ever resisted his charm. This waitress was different.

There was no way he was going to give up. He was going to get this girl. He was going to have his victory day and then leave her. He was going to be the master; there was no losing allowed.

Kagome just walked around until her shift was over. When it was three in the morning, Kagome got changed and started to walk to her home in the forest. As she started to walk home, a car was trailing her. She thought if she kept walking the car would leave. When it didn't she decided to see who it was.

In the car it was dark. Thanks to the bright moon she caught the sight of silver. He pulled up and got out of the car. "Hey I'm sorry, we got out of on the wrong foot. Let me introduce myself. I'm Inuyasha."

"Hell ya! You totally have issues with first impressions. I'm Kagome. Now, leave me alone."

"Wench how about I give you a ride?" asked Inuyasha

"Ride my ass! You'll probably take me to your house!" shouted Kagome

_How did she know? Man she's smart! She's loud too!_

Kagome "huffed" and started to walk away. This was the second time. Inuyasha started walking towards her. She was really mad. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. She kicked him in the groin and started to walk away. Inuyasha held the area and fell to his knees in pain. Kagome laughed in her head as she walked away.

Inuyasha regained his strength and decided to get her tomorrow maybe after school. Kagome got into her hut and went to bed. Inuyasha was tired and went home. It was six forty five in the morning when Kagome's alarm went of. "What? Stupid alarm!" shouted Kagome to no one in particular

Kagome woke up and carefully came out of her hut. It was around seven in the morning. Kagome started walking towards the daycare. When she entered no one was there yet. As soon as she put down her stuff there was a knock at the door. "Hey you're the wench from the bar! You're a bad influence you know. I hope you don't wear those kinds of clothes when all the parents leave." Smirked the voice

"Why you… Shut up Inuyasha! Just leave the kid, pick him up, and on time this time." Shouted Kagome

"Yeah you and what army?" answered Inuyasha

"Me and my kid army!" smiled Kagome

During the argument more kids had arrived. Now they were all listening in on the conversation. They wondered what was happening. "Sure!" said Inuyasha sarcastically

"Kids that man at the door has the ice cream I brought for you today! Go get him!" ordered Kagome pointing at Inuyasha

"Wha? Ahh!" screamed Inuyasha

The children were all over him. All Kagome could do was laugh her head of. She grabbed for her camera and took pictures of Inuyasha so she could black mail later. Inuyasha struggled to get them of. After many tries the kids left him. He stood up but was part smiling, and part mad.

_Smiling? Why was he smiling? He shouldn't be smiling. What is up his sleeve?_

"You better watch out Kagome!" smirked Inuyasha

He quickly jumped her with great speed and without warning. Next thing she knew was that she was being tickled to death. Kagome couldn't help it and started laughing. All the children just looked at the sight before their eyes. Inuyasha just kept on tickling Kagome. Soon the children started chanting. "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree K – I – S – S – I – N – G. First comes love. Second comes marriage. Third come –"

"No! No! No! There is no way! Quiet! Ewe!" shouted Kagome while sticking her finger in her mouth making a barfing motion

"Sure that's what they all say!" said Inuyasha

"What's that suppose to mean? Huh?" questioned Kagome

Inuyasha quickly looked at the clock conveniently placed on a nearby wall. It was seven – fifty five. "Uh Kagome shouldn't you get to school?" questioned Inuyasha back

"School? School! SCHOOL! I need to get to school!" Kagome shouted

Kagome ran out of the door. She kept running and mumbling on about being late. She had ten minutes to go a mile. Kagome went into a run. A car slowly approached her. Then when it was close enough it honked at her. Kagome jumped and tuned around. "I'll give you a ride! Get in!" shouted Inuyasha

"NO! You're just trying to go out with me!" replied Kagome

"I promise this isn't! Hey if you want to be late go ahead and walk!" yelled Inuyasha

Kagome sighed and got into the car. Inuyasha drove her to school and she dragged him to the office. When she got her schedule she just seemed to disappear. It was first period when she was introduced to everyone. "Class welcome out new student Kagome." Said the teacher


	3. Life project begins!

**CHAPTER THREE – LIFE PRJOECT BEGINS**

**AGES:**

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango:18**

**Everyone except the teacher is 18.**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

"Uh! Hi I'm Kagome and I just moved here from Kyoto."

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha being the only open seat. Suring the whole period she seemed out of it. Kagome didn't talk. She kept her head down. When the period was over Inuyasha thought that he could ask her out now. How long is he, suppose to wait? He isn't use to it! No one ever resisted him. Not even Kikyo.

He looked around and Kagome was nowhere in sight. He asked some of the students if they had seen her. They all said she had already left. He raced out of the classroom and headed towards second period. When he entered he saw Kagome sitting all the way in the back. She looked so alone. Inuyasha was about to go talk to her, but the bell rang. It was science class. "Hello class today we will start another project. For all you who don't know me I'm Mrs. Lean."

The class all groaned. "Quiet. Okay Hojo, and Kikyo. Kouga, and Ayame. Sango, and Miroku. Sesshomaru and Rin. Inuyasha and… oh sorry. Kagome tell me if you don't want to be with Inuyasha." Said the teacher with sympathy

"It's alright Mrs. Lean." Answered Kagome

"It's not alright. I don't want to be with Hojo!" shouted Kikyo

"Kikyo deal with it!" answered Mrs. Lean

There were many yeah's and no's. As you all know the girls are assigned with guys. You will all be doing the LIFE project. You will live at either partner's house for a month. You will do various things. Each day you will have an activity. Each day might not be different." Said Mrs. Lean as she handed out the schedule

-------------------------------------

**DAY 1** – Introduction (Get to know your partner and discuss how this project will work).

**DAY 2** – Take date out (Take your "wife" on a date at night to get the feeling of how most couples enjoy their nights. It can be with other pairs).

**DAY 3** – Surprise husband (Wife's, surprise your so-called "husband" with an act, or favor. Something to make them feel special).

**DAY 4** – Trip (Take a trip with your partner. It can be with other partners so instead of 2 people, there are 4, 6, 8 and so on).

**DAY 5** – TRIP (Enjoy your stay at where you have taken your partner. Learn to appreciate and have fun, even if it's not with only your partner).

**DAY 6** – TRIP (It's the second day of your trip. Go to the beach, the now, or the pool. Make this a good experience, so your partner weren't to leave you if this was real).

**DAY 7** – TRIP (Sleep in late, wake up early. Either way enjoy a good breakfast and go have fun).

**DAY 8** – TRIP (Fourth day of the trip. It might be getting boring, but hang in there. You have 3 more days. If your partner is having fun, so should you!).

**DAY 9** – TRIP (Today start to plan on what you might be bringing back. Plan on if you have tickets and there is anything you rather do).

**DAY 10** – TRIP (Enjoy the second to last day. Start packing, and do everything one last time).

**DAY 11** – TRIP (Get you things, because it's time to head back, but soak in the fun).

**DAY 12 – **Home dinner (You and your partner have to make a dinner together without any help. It shows you how hard it is to make dinner).

**DAY 13 **– Surprise Wife (Your wife surprised you, now it's your turn men).

**DAY 14 **– Shopping (Take your wife shopping for something nice).

**DAY 15 **– Amusement park (You've gone on a trip now an amusement park has opened, time to go and enjoy).

**DAY 16 **– Days off (Let's take a break and enjoy a few days of with a few friends. Sometime away from your partner can be helpful sometimes).

**DAY 17 **– DAYS OFF (If you don't like your partner take this time for granted. It's the first day so start now!).

**DAY 18 **– DAYS OFF (Let's have some fun with your friends or by yourself).

**DAY 19 **– DAYS OFF (Sleep in today, because your partner isn't waking you up early today!).

**DAY 20 **– DAYS OFF (Catch up on any work you have leftover).

**DAY 21 **– DAYS OFF (Start getting back on schedule because the days off are almost over).

**DAY 22 **– DAYS OFF (Last day of vacation. Get your gears ready to go back with your partner).

**DAY 23 – **Hawaii (You've gone on your first vacation time for Hawaii).

**DAY 24 – **HAWAII (Your first day what are you going to do? Beach? Breakfast? Shopping?

**DAY 25 – **HAWAII (Second day in the sun, enjoy and don't forget the sun block).

**DAY 26 – **HAWAII(Go to the Luhana Center and enjoy the delicacies).

**DAY 27 – **HAWAII (Enjoy the top of the crater in the morning where the sun rises).

**DAY 28 – **HAWAII (Last day, buy souvenirs, and pack up).

**DAY 29 – **Remembering (Enjoy the last few days with your partner. Remember the times that were good and bad. At the end what was it?)

**DAY 30 **– Aquarium (Go to the aquarium and enjoy the fish wildlife).

**DAY 31 **– Enjoy (Enjoy the last day doing whatever you want).

-------------------------------------

"Who made these lame descriptione?" shouted Inuyasha

"My brother and sisters!" answered Mrs. Lean

Kagome looked at the schedule. "Great I just hope he doesn't want to work at my house." Whispered Kagome

"Class now I will give you time to start on your project or just have free time." Announced Mrs. Lean

When the teacher was done talking everyone started to talk. "HENTAI!!!" came a loud scream followed by a slap

"Hi Kagome! I feel so sorry for you. You got stuck with Mr. I'm too good for anyone!" said Sango

"Hey Sango. Yeah I know what you mean. He was stalking me after I said I wouldn't go out with him." Laughed Kagome

"I know! We're probably the only two. He's such a loser." Answered Sango

"Hey you know you can't resist me!" whinned Inuyasha

"Yeah right and I'm happy to be partners with Miroku." Said Sango sarcastically

"I had to kick him in the groin. Then he left me alone for the night." Kagome laughed

"Hey let me see your schedule!" ordered Sango

Kagome reached inside her backpack. She dug around until she found her schedule. Kagome handed it over to Sango who had found her schedule in the mean time.

Kagome Higashi

Math

Science

Social Studies

Language Arts

P.E.

Band

Free Period

Sango Tijia

Language Arts

Science

P.E.

Social Studies

Math

Band

Free Period

Inuyasha Tiasho

1. Math

Science

Social Studies

Language Arts

P.E.

Band

Free Period

Miroku Kindo

Language Arts

Science

P.E.

Social Studies

Math

Band

Free Period

"Okay let's see. Oh cool we have three classes together. It's especially good because we have free period together." Smiled Sango

"Yeah it's the only time I have off!" Kagome laughed again

"Huh what do you mean?" questioned Sango

Now Kagome had Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango's attention. What was she suppose to do? She could only do one thing tell the truth. "Oh you see I work! See let me explain. My parents have cancer so they can't work. The only place I could find a job was a bar and a daycare. So I work at the daycare in the morning and after school. I work at the bar from eight at night till three in the morning. I really don't get much time off!" smiled Kagome

"Oh!" said Miroku with surprise

Rin and Ayame came over as soon as they were done talking. "Hey guys!" smiled Rin

"Hi Rin! Ayame!" Kagome smiled back

"How do you all know each other?" asked a confused Inuyasha and Miroku

"BAR!" they all shouted

"Oh Kagome you have to meet Sesshomaru. He's nice to Rin!" smiled Rin

"Someone call?" asked Sesshomaru

"See! Sesshomaru is so cool!" cheered Rin

"No way is that idiot cool! You have to be crazy to think that!" shouted Inuyasha

"Don't call Rin crazy you fool! You know that I'll tell everyone about your little secret if you don't shut up. Rin is was better that you, you mutt!" answered Sesshomaru without any emotion

"You wouldn't!" answered a shocked Inuyasha

"Yes! I would so I suggest you shut up!" said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha just shut his mouth. Before anyone could question the bell rang for lunch and Inuyasha ran out of the room. Kagome left soon after so she isn't questioned about her jobs. The halls were pretty empty. "I'm Kouga of my future girlfriend?"


	4. Kouga the possessive chicken

**CHAPTER FOUR – MEETING KOUGA**

**AGES:**

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango:18**

**Everyone except the teacher is 18.**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

"Leave me alone!" answered Kagome

"Come on you can't resist me!" smirked Kouga

"What is it with all you people? Can't you go ask someone else? Why are you all asking me?" questioned an annoyed Kagome

He just grabbed her and leaned in for a kiss. Kagome was in shock. Her body just froze. She wanted to move, but her body wouldn't let her. It was her first say here and everything went wrong. Kagome did the only thing she could think of. "HELP!" shouted Kagome

Inuyasha was around the corner when he heard a cry. He ran around the corner to see Kouga trying to kiss Kagome. He quickly ran towards Kagome and picked her up in his arms, like a bride. Kouga opened to see Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. "What are you doing with _my _woman? We're buys so give her back!" shouted Kouga

"You don't own Kagome you wolf!" shouted Inuyasha

"Let Kagome decide that. Who's better Kagome?" asked Kouga

"Inuyasha you jerk!" yelled Kagome

"What? Fine! Just you wait Kagome. You'll come crawling to me. It's just a matter of time." Snickered Kouga

When he was out of view Kagome broke down and started crying. Kagome got up and then ran out of school. When she was half way there Kouga appeared once again. She jumped a little and started walking backwards. Kouga just appeared behind her. "Going somewhere?" smirked Kouga

"Leave me alone!" answered Kagome

"You don't have Inuyasha to save you right now! Who's going to save you?" laughed Kouga

He advanced on her. Kagome just turned her heels and ran. Kouga just started to run after her. All of a sudden she tripped and fell onto the sidewalk. Kouga just stopped running and started walking towards her. Out of nowhere a flash of silver hit Kouga knocking him out. Kagome thought he was Inuyasha, but when she looked up it was none other than Sesshomaru.

"I heard you crying and saw you run out of the school. Rin thought I should make sure that you were okay. So who are you?" asked Sesshomaru

"I'm Kagome. I just moved here. Today everything has gone wrong. Kouga's a jerk. Inuyasha is my partner in the LIFE project. Then Kouga attack me. Why doesn't Naraku just appear to wrap the present?" answered Kagome

"Who's Naraku?" Sesshomaru wondered

"He's a jerk. Well thanks for saving me! Bye!" waved Kagome as she headed back home

Sesshomaru just turned around and walked of. When Kagome reached home she sat down and started crying. She had promised herself that she would never cry in front of people. She hated her life so far. Soon she got tired and went to bed.

After Kagome had left the school building that day Inuyasha went to go get his stuff and Kagome's too. He just thought about what had happened.

_Why couldn't she tell me where she lived? He could have dropped her off. Her parents have cancer so what's the danger? Maybe she still has a grudge about the whole bar thing._

Inuyasha soon reached home and put the stuff down. He got something to eat and soon got bored. He decided to head outside to his giant backyard.

_Mom. Dad. I wish you were here. Mom you would know what to do. Dad you probably wouldn't, but you'd try! You left me with a jerk by the name of Sesshomaru. Maybe if I followed Kagome home then…_


	5. Kagome's new home!

**CHAPTER FIVE – KAGOME'S NEW HOME**

**AGES:**

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango:18**

**Everyone except the teacher is 18.**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

Inuyasha was walking in the forest when he heard crying. Why in the world would there be crying? More importantly why would anyone live in a forest? Curious as he was he walked towards the source. After walking for about 5 minutes he came upon a hut. He quietly snuck up to the entrance. Inside was a girl, but just not any girl. It was Kagome. He was shocked. Quietly he entered. Inuyasha picked her up and took her to his mansion.

A couple of hours later Kagome woke up. She felt extra comfortable. She opened her eyes to end up in a bed. It was a light blue room with bed sheets that were different shades of blue. Kagome was scared. How did she get here? What happened to her? Was she kidnapped? Questions brewed inside her mind. Kagome did the only thing she could think of. "Ahhhh!" screamed Kagome on the top of her lungs

Downstairs Inuyasha was drinking soda when he heard screaming. He spat out the soda and ran up the stairs quickly to the source of the scream. He quickly opened the door to find a screaming Kagome. "What?!?!? Where the fire?" questioned a frantic Inuyasha

Kagome jumped out of bed and embraced Inuyasha. "Thank you for saving me. This stupid buffoon abducted me and brought me here. I mean it's a really, and I mean a really nice room, but he might just want to kill me. Get the police!" mumbled Kagome in Inuyasha's shirt

"Uh Kagome, I live here. I am the stupid baboon who brought you here!" answered Inuyasha

"Wha?" asked Kagome

"Why don't you get changed and I'll explain. Your clothes are all in the closet." Smiled Inuyasha as he left

After a few minutes Kagome changed her clothes and went down the stairs. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you?" yodeled Kagome

Inuyasha came out of hiding, but quietly behind Kagome. He wrapped his hands around her waist. Kagome jumped and kept screaming. "Let me go you loser! Who are you? Get out!"

"Calm down Kagome it's me!" protested Inuyasha

Inuyasha carried her down the stairs and dumped her on the couch. "Okay so where to begin? Where to begin?" questioned Inuyasha while scratching his chin like he was thinking

"How about how you found me!" suggested Kagome

"Okay so I was walking in _my _backyard when I heard crying. I found you, brought you here, and am now explaining how I found you." Summarized Inuyasha in two sentences

"What time is it?" asked Kagome

"Uh it's around seven – forty five at night right now!" said Inuyasha as he looked at his watch

"I have to go to work." Screamed Kagome

"The bar?" questioned Inuyasha

"Yeah!" answered Kagome with a smile

Kagome quickly ran out the door towards the bar. When Kagome entered Sango came towards her and gave her the costume of the day as they called it. It was a bed bikini, with a red hula skirt, which reached half way to her knees. Kagome quickly got dressed and stepped out.

Business has started earlier today. In half an hour the bar was packed. Kagome was still disgusted, at how all these people could drink! Kagome just went table-to-table writing down everyone's orders. It was around nine at night Inuyasha arrived at the dark, smoky bar. Kagome went up to him in her so, called costume. "Hi Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" asked Kagome

"What are you wearing?' asked a very stunned Inuyasha

"Huh? Oh this is the uniform for today." Replied Kagome casually

A guy came up to her to order another drink. He really didn't need a drink he seemed to be pretty drunk already, but being stupid persisted. Inuyasha just got up and punched him knocking him out cold. The guy didn't even put up a fight. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and started dragging her. "Where are you taking me?" asked Kagome

"Home!" answered a mad Inuyasha

He seemed pretty protective of someone he just met. That was life. You can't explain some things and this was one of the. "Home? Uh Inuyasha I need to work. Everyone's not rich like you." Snorted Kagome

"You can live with me! My parents left me to inherit so much money that I'll never have to work a day in my life." Smirked Inuyasha as he said the statement

"Uh! Inuyasha I can't do that!" argued Kagome

"Don't try to argue wench!" stated Inuyasha

He picked her up, and ran home. She was going too, slow for him. When Inuyasha reached home Kagome had fallen asleep. She looked like a baby who would suck their thumb while they slept. Well without the thumb sucking part. He quietly went upstairs and tucked her in bed. Then he sneaked out and went to his own bedroom. The new one at least.

It was around three in the morning when Inuyasha heard whimpering from Kagome's room. He went over to her bed. Kagome was having nightmare. She was thrashing around in bed. The only things Inuyasha could think have was wake her up or she'll break my precious bed! Inuyasha almost immediately started shaking her.

"Kagome get up! Kagome! Get up!" said Inuyasha

Kagome's eyes shot open and sat up. She was half crying and half in shock. She just sat up on the bed and panted. Two arms held her shoulder bringing her back to reality. She looked up to see Inuyasha patting her back and trying to calm her down. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked a sleepy Inuyasha

"No… no… nothing!" stammered Kagome

"It has to be something. You can trust me! I promise I won't tell anyone." Whispered Inuyasha

"I can't!" mumbled Kagome

Inuyasha started rocking her back and forth. Before she knew it, Kagome was sleep. Inuyasha put her in bed, and tucked in once again. He then quietly went to bed in the other room.


	6. Inuyasha the Jerk

**CHAPTER SIX – THE KIKYO AND KOUGA PACKAGE**

**AGES: **

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Everyone else except the teacher is 18**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

In the morning Inuyasha woke up around ten. He took a shower and started to descend the stairs. When he reached the bottom his stomach started to grumble. He decided to head to the kitchen for breakfast. In the kitchen he saw a singing, and dancing Kagome.

_Show me the truth_

_Show me the prize_

_I wanna be with_

_You forever_

_Hey hey hey_

_Are you ready_

_Cause here I come_

_Lets go_

_Have some fun_

_We're going to be friends_

_No matter what_

_Can you promise me that_

_Because I can_

"Achoo!" sneezed Inuyasha

Kagome turned around. "What the hell are you doing here? Oh my god I was raped. Oh my god!" asked Kagome

"I live here! Like I would wanna rape you!" answered Inuyasha

"Uh! Now you're saying I'm ugly?" stammered Kagome

"No I'm not!" said Inuyasha frustraiteldly

"Then what are you saying? Are you sucking up to get in my pants?" questioned Kagome

"How can I when you don't wear pants!" admitted Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. She seemed to be in deep thought. That was a good thing. If she kept thinking she would forget about this conversation and then it'll be his turn to oncve again dominate his own beautiful house. _MUAHAHAHAHA!_ "What is I wore pants?" questioned Kagome

"Wench! Bitch! Argg! Just shut up and make breakfast!" shouted Iuyasha

"You can't make me! You're not the boss of me!" stated Kagome

"You act like a 2 year old!" mensioned Inuyasha

"Maybe I am a 2 year old stuck in this sexy body!" nodded Kagome

This was going nowhere! Inuyasha had to change the topic. There was no reason not to. _NOW what can I change the subject to? AHA! I can change it to her singing! Duh! Why didn't I think of it before?_

_Cause you're stupid!_

_Who are you?_

_You're concoiuns stupid!_

_Leave me alone!_

_So you do like staring at her body!_

_EWW No! Now you made me sound like a boy crazy teen! Arg!_

_Sucks for you!_

_Leave me alone!_

_I will for now!_

_GO already!_

_Fine!_

Kagome noticed Inuyasha stopped talking and went to go wake her hands in front of his face. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA! INUYASHA YOU BETTER COME BACK TO EARTH THIS INSTANT OR I'M LEAVING!" shouted Kagome

"What?" questioned Inuyasha

"Actually why am I living with a jerk?" thought Kagome

"I don't know!" repeated Inuyasha

"You're so arrogant!" supplied Kagome

"Wench! Just make me breakfast." Ordered Inuyasha

"No! I'm leaving! Why am I here? Arg! I mean the project is enough, but living. I'm going!" shouted Kagome

"How did this go from a nice day to a I'M LEAVING thing?" whispered Inuyasha

"Bye!" yelled Kagome

"You're really good at singing. Oh and we're going out for dinner tonight, because it's the second day of the project." Stated Inuyasha

"What! Oh my god! Ahh!" screamed Kagome

"What's wrong?" yelled Inuyasha over Kagome's screaming

"I don't have anything to wear!" screamed Kagome back

She ran around house looking for phone. Inuyasha stood in the kitchen and watched Kagome as she ran through the rooms. When she reached the living room she found the phone. Kagome picked up the phone and called Sango. "Hello?" asked Sango

"It's Kagome!"

"Oh hey Kagome how may I help you?"

"Sango you knew how it's the date day of the LIFE project?"

"Yeah!"

"What are you and Miroku doing?"

"Didn't Inuyasha tell you that we're doing a double date? Tonight we're going to Likonte!"

"What about dresses?"

"We're going to by them today when we go shopping."

"Okay I'm at Inuyasha's right now. He'll pick you up in 1 hour!"

"Okay I'll get ready!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kagome hung up the phone and stomped towards the kitchen. Inuyasha was eating his breakfast. By the time Kagome was at the kitchen door he was done. "Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome

"What is it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha like a 5 year old

"When were you planning on telling me that we were going Miroku and Sango to a fancy restaurant when I don't even have money to buy a dress? Oh and I'm packing before I go to work!" said Kagome in one breath

"Over breakfast!" answered a smirking Inuyasha

"I have to go!" said Kagome as she started to put on her shoes

"Where?" asked Inuyasha

"Out!" said Kagome

"Out where? You know you're going to live in this house for a while. Might as well tell me." Asked Inuyasha

"You expect me to pay for my dress with kisses?" spat out Kagome

"I wouldn't mind getting some kisses!" mumbled Inuyasha

"What was that?" asked a confused Kagome

"I said I'd buy you the dress?" suggested Inuyasha

"Really?" asked Kagome with hope

"Really!" assured Inuyasha

"Too bad I am not the kind of person who comes crawling to people with money when I don't have any!" stated Kagome somewhat breaking the trust/ happy circle

"Why not bitch? Why the fuck won't you just be like every other girl? Why the friggin hell won't you obey me?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't like you! You're rude, arrogant, and a big fat jerk!" shouted Kagome


	7. Taisho mall!

**CHAPTER SEVEN – TIASHO MALL**

**AGES: **

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Everyone else except the teacher is 18**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

After a few minutes Kagome and Inuyasha headed towards house. Inuyasha honked outside Sango's house. In a few minutes Sango came running out the door and jumped into the back of the car. Kagome and Inuyasha said their hi's along with Sango. Then they were of to the mall. "We're here!" shouted Inuyasha with a smile

"Here where?" questioned Kagome

"At the Tiasho Mall!" smirked Inuyasha with pride

"Isn't that your last name?" asked a confused Kagome

"Yeah!" said Inuyasha calmly

"Cool! Let's go get dresses!" cheered Kagome

Kagome ran into the mall. Sango soon followed. Both girls entered the first store followed by Inuyasha. Sango picked out a purple dress while Kagome picked out a red dress. Both girls quickly went into the changing rooms. Sango was the first one to come out. "What do you think Inuyasha?" asked Sango

"I think Miroku will love it!" laughed Inuyasha

"That's what I'm afraid of. Where's Kagome? Kagome come on out!" yelled Sango

"I don't think that I look good in this!" stated Kagome

Just come out Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha

"Alright!" answered an unsure Kagome

She stepped out of the room. Sango squealed and gave Kagome a hug. Inuyasha just stood there. Kagome looked beautiful. The dress was perfect. It stuck up to her sides like a perfect fit. It wasn't tight and it wasn't loose. Both girls stopped squealing and looked over at Inuyasha for his approval. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha! What do you think?" asked Kagome unsure of the answer

"I… I…" stammered Inuyasha

"Is that a good I or bad I?" laughed Sango

Inuyasha just nodded his head up and down. Kagome and Sango just assumed it was a good nod. Sango just walked over to the cash register to pay after changing. Kagome went over to Inuyasha. Kagome had actually found some money she had taken from her really old home and decided to use it to pay for her dress.

"Huh? You don't need me to pay? How? I told you I'd pay for the dress. When I promise something I mean it." Whispered Inuyasha so Kagome could hear

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the register. "I found some money from before!" smirked Kagome

"That'll be $150.00 miss!" said the really bored worker

All three paid for their dresses with their own money and went outside. "So Kagome why were you with Inuyasha this morning?" asked Sango

"He kidnapped me. Then he reaped me!" cried Kagome

"Inuyasha how could you?" said an angered Sango

"What? No I WOULD never!" denied Inuyasha

"SO now you're saying she's ugly!" accused Sango

"No!!!" whined Inuyasha

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha were passing food court when they heard their names being called. "Kagome Sango, Inuyasha over here!" shouted Rin

No one was talking to each other except for Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha was left out of the group to do whatever they were talking about. The funny thing was no matter what Inuyasha could stil hear them talking with his demonic hearing. "Hi! What are you, Sesshomaru, and Kouga doing here?" asked Kagome

"Shopping for out dates today!" said Ayame calmly like she didn't care

Kouga came up to Kagome and held both of her hands. Everyone was shocked at what was before his or her eyes. Inuyasha was silently growling to himself, because of what Kouga had done to Kagome earlier. Everyone else just wondered what the outcome would be. "My Kagome when this project is over will you go out with me?" asked Kouga

"Never! After what you did I don't want you near me you loser! Even Inuyasha's better than you! Remember that! Arg!!!!" answered Kagome fuming with rage

"Ohh!" ohhed Sango and Rin for dramatic affect

Everyone, but Kouga let's go buy stuff!" cheered Sango

"Okay! Come on Sesshomaru!" smiled Rin as she pushed him

All five people walked to the shoe store leaving Ayame and Kouga behind. Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, were surprised at what Kagome had done. Sesshomaru was especially surprised. No one had ever cared for his brother. Kagome is a lot better that Inuyasha's girlfriend. After buying shoes the group decided to get lunch. "Darling I missed you so much!" screeched a girl from the restaurant

"Kikyo for the final time I'm not _your_ darling. I'm Inuyasha!" sighed Inuyasha

"Come on! Wait who's the whore?" asked Kikyo

"My life project partner Kagome! Plus she's not a whore, she's my new girlfriend." said Inuyasha happy to get it out of his system

"You wish Inuyasha! Not even in your dreams." Shouted Kagome

"Actually I do wish and it does happen in my dreams!" smirked Inuyasha

"Just watch it Kagome. Just because your father is Naraku doesn't mean you can take my Inuyasha away from me!" stated Kikyo

Kagome pushed Kikyo a little to make sure she's the boss. "Let me make something clear. Number one I hate Naraku. Number two my life's already a living hell so I don't need you to make it worse. Number three Inuyasha doesn't belong to anyone. He's a living creature just like me, Sango, and Miroku." Yelled Kagome

"Fine! Just watch it. You better not do anything funny, because you know I am the best. Everyone wants me!" said Kikyo as she left

"Kikyo and Kouga would go great together!" mumbled Kagome

"Your father is Naraku?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't wanna talk about it. I'm going to work at the bar until the date!" said Kagome as she headed towards the bar

"What's wrong with Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't know!" whispered Sango

After everyone said bye Inuyasha headed towards the bar. The bar could be a very dangerous place, and is. Kagome shouldn't be hanging out there it's not safe. Not one bit! So Inuyasha decided to go get her. With those skimpy clothes she has a bigger change of getting raped. _Why doesn't she want anyone to know about Naraku? What is she hiding?_


	8. Fighting!

**CHAPTER EIGHT – FIGHTING**

**AGES: **

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Everyone else except the teacher is 18**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

When Kagome reached the bar it was still morning. Konaku came over with the uniform for Kagome and a beer in the other. "Hello Kagome here's your uniform for today. We're having a party and we need all the help we can get. I still don't know why they're having a party in the morning." Said Konaku as he handed over the uniform

"Why are we having a party in the morning? Are they on drugs?"

"No I think they're just born crazy." Konaku laughed

Kagome thought they were crazy but who cared. She's getting paid. As long as she's gonna get paid who cares?_ Stupid idiots!_

Kagome took the uniform and looked at it. It was actually pretty normal. It was a sailor suit, except for girls. So instead of having pant it had a skirt. The shirt was full sleeve and had a red bow near the neckline. The skirt was red. For some reason all her clothes were red. Sango had purple clothes, and Rin had green. (A/N: Her costume looks like the one in the series, except it's red instead of green. Honor of Inuyasha!)

Kagome went and changed into the uniform. At first she felt a little uncomfortable. (A/N: I mean it was pretty short.) It was around noon. _How did Kikyo know about Naraku. I don't think. Maybe it's one of the people from his "business" trips. I'll never know. I also can't let anyone else know about Naraku. They might get mad and do something. Arg. Why is everything so complicated. What did I do to deserve this. To top it all of Inuyasha being a jerk. I mean a whole month with the idiot. He's such a jerk. I wouldn't be surprised if that jerk actually likes Kikyo. They make the weird couple. Then how come I get this feeling in my stomach that I'm being betrayed? Could I actually have some sort of feelings for Inuyasha? Never! I never could. I can't…_

The party guests were due to arrive in half an hour. Kagome just sat there waiting until they did come. It was boring when no one goes to a bar in the morning. She also never drinks, so that doesn't help! She's known all her life that drinking is something she should never so she doesn't end up being like Naraku. _You know Inuyasha's ears are so Kawaii. Wait where did that come from._

_Isn't it obvious?_

_What? Who are you?_

_Your concence!_

_What do you want?_

_You to admit you like him._

_I don't so NEVER!_

_You say that now but you will eventually. You will eventually!_

_No I won't!_

When all the people arrived Kagome surveyed the customers. There were a few girls, but the party was mostly guys. (A/N: NO duh!) Kagome went table to table serving all the guests what they wanted. During the whole party Kagome didn't know what she was doing. Her mind was on Naraku. How did Kikyo know that she was Naraku's daughter? Not technically, but close enough.

Inuyasha came around one. He was shocked that the bar was packed this early. At first he looked around for Kagome. Where could she be? This was a bad influence for her and decided to drag her out! _Since when do I care about that wench?_

_SINCE you fell in love with her._

_Yeah right._

_You know you did!_

_You wish!_

_No I know. Remember I'm part of you._

_The stupid part._

_I'm smarter then you!_

_Shut up!_

_No you shut up._

_Kuso!_

_Don't use that language with me!_

_I will if you're a part of me._

_I still hate the wench._

_Then why did you offer her to stay with you?_

_I…_

_Exactly you don't know._

When he finally found her he started to pull her. "Come on Kagome we're going home!" growled Inuyasha

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome

"Nothing I just think that you shouldn't work at he bar, when I can give you all the things you want." Stated Inuyasha

"Does Inuyasha care about Kagome instead of Kikyo?" asked Kagome like a three year old

"NO! Kikyo is way better. She annoys me sometimes, but she's very interesting." Shouted Inuyasha

"Then I can walk!" announced Kagome as she headed towards the house and not Inuyasha's car

Inuyasha just slowly sat down on the sidewalk. What had he done? All he could think was stupid hormones, and pride. Kagome on the other hand headed towards the mansion, and broke into a run. She put all of her things in the bag she brought with her from Kyoto and started writing a note for Inuyasha. She was mad, but she couldn't just leave. She would write a not and then leave.

Inuyasha,

By the time you read this I will have already left. I'm going to live with someone who cares at least a little about me. I'll do the project with you, because it counts for a grade so we're still going on the date today, or should I say tonight. I'm not going to tell you where I am going, but I'll come to your house instead. Well see you tonight, and I guess at the bar. I do work you know. I guess this is goodbye for now Inuyasha.

Love,

Kagome

Kagome went downstairs to one of the kitchen tables. She placed the note on it and left the mansion. When Kagome left Inuyasha was just five minutes away. Kagome went to her last resort. She headed toward Sango who is her only real first friend who is a girl. Rin was okay but she didn't even spend that much time with her. Sango opened the door to find Kagome. "Um I was wondering if I could stay at your house and let Inuyasha cool off." Asked Kagome

"Kagome you can stay as long as you want. It's normal for Inuyasha to lose his cool." Laughed Sango

"Really?" inquired a shocked Kagome

"Yeah, so how about you follow me to your new room?" ordered Sango

Kagome just nodded and followed Sango towards her new room bedroom. Sango was made to promise that if Inuyasha asked Kagome wasn't here. He needed to get his priorities straight. On the other hand Inuyasha had finally reached his mansion.


	9. Service Charge!

**CHAPTER NINE – SERVICE CHARGE**

**AGES: **

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Everyone else except the teacher is 18**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

When he entered it was dark. He turned on the living room lights to find no one there. Inuyasha wondered where Kagome was, but he suspected that she was sleeping. He decided not to wake her up. Inuyasha headed into the kitchen to be confronted by a note in Kagome's handwriting. Inuyasha quickly picked it up and read it our loud.

Inuyasha,

By the time you read this I will have already left. I'm going to live with someone who cares at least a little about me. I'll do the project with you, because it counts for a grade so we're still going on the date today, or should I say tonight. I'm not going to tell you where I am going, but I'll come to your house instead. Well see you tonight, and I guess at the bar. I do work you know. I guess this is goodbye for now Inuyasha.

Love,

Kagome

Inuyasha pounded on the kitchen counter with is fist. "Damn you Kagome! Why do you get mad over little things?" asked Inuyasha to no one in particular

He went to the phone and dialed Sango. If Kagome wasn't here she was most likely at Sango's or Rin's. When he finished dialing Sango picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sango its Inuyasha."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Is Kagome with you?"

"No! Why did you get her mad or something? Maybe you said you hated her! Actually it could be how you're telling everyone that Kikyo's the best."

"Fine! I told her that Kikyo way better than her, but she didn't need to all worked up about it."

"When you say Kikyo who I might add is a complete loser, and preppy is better than Kagome, a nice, innocent girl it hurts!"

"Well Kikyo is better!"

"You have to let go of the past. BYE! I know where Kagome is she called and told me, but I'm not telling."

The phone line went dead but Inuyasha kept talking. "Sango tell me where she is! Damn you Sango!" shouted Inuyasha

Inuyasha hung up the phone and got ready for the date. Sango went to Kagome and told her what happened. Both discussed it and started getting ready. When Kagome was ready she said bye to Sango and headed towards Inuyasha's house. When she was a good block away a person came running up to her. "Hi! I'm Hojo. I wondering if you wanted to go out with me!" smiled Hojo

"I'm sorry I'm already going on a date for the LIFE project." Smiled Kagome with a ha, yes I am so happy that I don't have to go with you

"Next time?" asked Hojo

"Maybe if I'm free!" smiled Kagome thinking now I'm officially always busy

Hojo walked away with a little hope. Kagome just walked towards Inuyasha's house. She rung the doorbell and waited for someone to open it. Inuyasha heard the bell and went downstairs to open it. It was Kagome. Inuyasha gave her a hug, which surprised her. "Kagome you're alright!" said Inuyasha with relief

"Of course I would be! What did you think would happen?" laughed Kagome

"Never let's go on our date!" said Inuyasha as he led her to the car

They were in the car heading towards Limoke. "Why'd you go Kags?" asked Inuyasha

"I think you needed to cool of."

"Will you come back if I 'cooled' off?"

"Well…"

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"I don't know. Maybe. It's not that I hate you it's just…"

Kagome trailed of and before Inuyasha could ask anything, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the restaurant. There they met up with Miroku and Sango. They said their hi's and entered. The waiter took them to a booth where they all sat. He handed them their menus and left them alone to decide. "Uh!" said Kagome

"What's wrong?" asked Sango

"This stuff is so expensive I can't order this stuff, I'll just get water." sighed Kagome

"Don't be silly Kagome – sama." Said Miroku

"Miroku I will not go out with you!" answered Kagome in a stern voice

"Awe!" sighed Miroku

"Okay number one how did you know he was going to say that? Number two don't be silly I could by this whole place and the money used would be the size of buying lunch at school." Smirked Inuyasha

"Fine! I'm only ordering because you said so. Oh I know what he was going to say because you were the same way." Sighed Kagome

The waiter came over. He was ugly. He had a long oval face with a beard and moustache. His hair looked like he had put on five wigs. Lastly he had elephant ears. "I am Frank your waiter for tonight! What may I get you ladies and gentlemen today?"

"Drop the act!" suggested Inuyasha

"Fine! What do you homies want?" tried Frank again

"Actually put it back on." Suggested Inuyasha

"Anyway I want the spaghetti and meatballs." Said Sango

"Ill have the quarto qu… qu… forget it I'll have the four cheese burger." Struggled Miroku

"I'll have the shrimp soup." Answered Kagome

"For me get me the garlic cheese bread and the fish. Oh and some of your finest wine." Smirked Inuyasha

"Cancel the wine and get him sprite." Changed Kagome

"Wha?' asked Inuyasha

"Don't get addicted now and you'll live longer!" shot Kagome with a glare

Inuyasha wasn't scared of gangsters. He wasn't scared of getting stabbed. He wasn't even scared of him enemies, but he was scared of Kagome. The waiter changed the order and left. It was quiet. Sango couldn't stand it so she spoke up to break the silence. "So Kagome where are you going after dinner?" asked Sango

"I'm going to a different house then I told you. Frankly I loved it, plus I have a job so yeah." answered Kagome

"So what are you doing really?" asked a curious Miroku

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!" shouted Sango as she hit him over the head

"Get your head out of the gutter. I'm not doing anything wrong!" Kagome laughed and shouted at the same time

The waiter came to ask if they wanted anything to drink. Everyone was okay with water. Inuyasha just told him to get more soda. Before he left Kagome spoke up. "When is the food coming? It's been half an hour already!" asked Kagome

"Soon miss!" answered Frank

Kagome was going to get up but stopped herself. After the waiter left the group of four just sat there waiting. About 15 minutes later the food came and they all quickly ate. After they ate Inuyasha asked for the bill. The waiter brought over bill in record speed. "Okay, okay, wait what?" shouted Inuyasha

The waiter came by and asked what the problem was. HE told him about the extra 11 dollars on the bill. The waiter told them it was a service charge. Kagome wondered and there was, no such things as a service charge. This time Kagome got up and started shouting at the waiter. "There's no such thing as a service charge!"

"No, need to shout miss!" said the waiter.

"No you just gave yourself a generous tip." Yelled Kagome

Inuyasha pulled Kagome down and quickly paid for the bill. As soon as the waiter brought back the bill he ran out the restaurant. Sango and Miroku soon followed the example and ran out also. All four ran to Inuyasha's car and stopped for a breath. Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Okay that's the last time we let you have shrimp. Let's go home!" said a panting Inuyasha

All of them got into their rightful cars and drove home. Inuyasha fell asleep as soon as he put his head on the pillow. Kagome looked on the paper, which said that tomorrow was surprise husband day. She quietly snuck out of the house once again. She went to Sango's house and went back to the hut which she used to live in. "I missed this. Natural and free." Kagome smiled and went to bed.


	10. What You Want I'll do!

**CHAPTER EIGHT – WHAT YOU WANT I'LL DO**

**AGES: **

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Everyone else except the teacher is 18**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

In the morning Kagome was the first one to wake up. She changed and went outside to go buy some breakfast.

_What am I going to surprise Inuyasha with? Maybe I could give him a massage. Or maybe today I could do whatever he wants. That's it I'll do whatever he wants._

When Kagome was done eating breakfast Inuyasha came downstairs yawning. Kagome just smiled. Doing anything for him for an entire day couldn't be that bad could it. "Good morning Inuyasha!" smiled Kagome even more

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm doing anything you want all day! It's supposed to be the surprise." Said Kagome as she scratched her head

"Cool! Okay make my bed, wash my clothes, and go shopping for groceries, get me more clothes, make me lunch, dinner, fix the washer, do the dishes, and give me a massage." Ordered Inuyasha

"Are you serious?" asked a Kagome who was now getting mad

"GO!" shouted Inuyasha

"Jerk!" murmured Kagome as she left

Kagome went to Inuyasha's room. This room was different the walls were yellow. They were outlined with black on the edges. His bed sheets were shades of red and his carpet was the shiniest silver. Kagome quickly made the bed and threw his clothes in the washer.

Kagome then went into kitchen. Inuyasha was just eating a big sandwich, not caring a thing in the world, and what was happening. Kagome quickly made some more sandwiches for lunch. Then she baked a pizza for dinner and labeled it so Inuyasha didn't get confused. While the pizza was cooking Kagome called a person to fix the washer. She did all the dishes. "Inuyasha get on your bed now!" ordered Kagome

"I like to take slow Kagome!" defended Inuyasha

"No for the massage." Shouted Kagome

Inuyasha slowly got on the bed and Kagome gave him a massage. She did it slow and steady getting rid of Inuyasha's stress. She got tired after 15 minutes and called it quits. Quickly Kagome ran out the bedroom door. Inuyasha came downstairs to see what Kagome was doing. Kagome was running towards the door when Inuyasha saw her. "Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha

"Bye!" said Kagome as she ran out the door to avoid any more chores

Kagome went over to Sango's house and knocked on the door. Sango came prancing down the stairs and opened the door to see Kagome bending down trying to catch her breath. "Hi Kagome what's wrong?" asked Sango

"Nothing! You want to go shopping?" asked Kagome

"Sure! Naku make sure Miroku leaves!" shouted Sango as she closed the door

"Naku? Miroku?" questioned Kagome with a raised eyebrow

"I gave him a hug for a surprise and he fainted." Laughed Sango

Kagome and Sango spent the whole day shopping and catching up. She also got some groceries and cool looking clothes for Inuyasha. It was late when Kagome returned. She quietly opened the front door and sneaked in. The whole house was dark. Kagome put down the bags and go up the stairs. "Kags where were you?" asked Inuyasha

"Uh out! Maybe if someone didn't want me to do so many things!" said Kagome as she stomped of to her room

Kagome slammed the door and changed her clothes. She lay down on her bed. Inuyasha creaked the door open just a little bit so Kagome didn't know he was there. Kagome just started to sing.

_Everyone's different_

_Even you and me_

_Still we seem alike_

_In many ways_

_We're destined to be together_

_Just you and me_

_I'm a human_

Inuyasha heard and started to sing along. His mother, use to sing this to him when he was very little. It always calmed him down. He didn't know anyone knew this song. This wasn't right.

_You're a demon_

_It doesn't matter _

_To me_

_You're just like everyone else_

_In my eyes and to me_

Inuyasha was surprised. He dismissed it and went to bed. In the morning Kagome was jumping around and making breakfast. Inuyasha ate his breakfast and headed to the mall. There he met Kikyo at a smoothie store. "Inuyasha where is the Kagome girl?" asked Kikyo


	11. Controlling Inuyasha and Smoothie Blast!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – CONTROLLING INUYASHA SMOOTHIE BLAST**

**AGES: **

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Everyone else except the teacher is 18**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new ememies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

"At my house." Answered Inuyasha casually like it was expected

"Why is she there?" asked Kikyo again

"She lives there!" mumbled Inuyasha

"Oh here!" Kikyo said as she handed him the drink

What Inuyasha didn't know that Kikyo had drugged the smoothie. When he was finished he had no idea what was going on. Kikyo just laughed in her head. Slowly she came up Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you will go home and tell Kagome to leave. You will tell her to never come back. Do I make myself clear?" asked Kikyo will an evil smirk

"Yes master!" said Inuyasha like a mind droned zombie as he left the mall

When Inuyasha got home Kagome was in the living room watching TV. Kagome heard the door close and hurried down to greet Inuyasha. "Hi I –" started Kagome

"Kagome pack up and leave. I never want to see you again!" shouted Inuyasha

_You promised to never make me leave. Something is wrong and it had Kikyo written all over it. I'll come back to you when I figure it out. _

Inuyasha went upstairs and threw all her stuff in a carry bag. He then came downstairs and threw them out the door. Then he slowly went to Kagome and pushed her out the door too. "Don't ever come back!" yelled Inuyasha out into the world

Kagome picked up her bags. She looked at the mansion one last time and headed toward Sango's house. When she was half way there it started to rain. After 10 minutes of walking in the rain Kagome reached Sango's house. Kagome knocked on the door and Sango opened it up. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked a worried Sango

Kagome explained everything to Sango. She even told Sango about the part about something being wrong with Inuyasha. Sango promised to play along that Kagome hated him. Sango took Kagome to the room and got her settled in.

In the morning Inuyasha came back to his senses for now. He went downstairs to find the kitchen empty. Kagome was usually making breakfast. He went to her bedroom, but she wasn't there and neither were any of her things. Inuyasha trudged downstairs to call Sango. "Hello?"

"Sango it's Inuyasha!"

"What do you want?"

"Is Kagome at your house?"

"Yea! Why do you care?"

"Can I talk to her?"

"No not after you threw her out of your house. She comes crying and wet to my house with her bags in the middle of the night. I can't believe you!"

"I did not!"

"Don't lie she told me the whole story and frankly she doesn't want to talk to you!" Bye!" said Sango as she hung up the phone

Inuyasha was mad. Kagome on the other hand felt refreshed. She went downstairs to be greeted by Sango. "Oh Kagome today Miroku and I were suppose to be going on a trip. We're going to the beach and I need a girl to talk to. Around four in the afternoon we'll leave." Informed Sango

"Okay!" smiled Kagome

Sango told Kagome that she could do whatever she wanted until then so she decided to go get ice cream. Kagome skipped down to the ice cream sore. She got her chocolate chip ice cream and started to leave until she bumped into someone. "Sorry! I'm so clumsy." Apologized Kagome

"Kags? Kags is that you?" said Inuyasha with relief

"Oh! It's you!" said Kagome with disappointment

She had to keep Inuyasha away until she figured out what was wrong. Where was Kikyo? What she did to him. "Well since you're here why don't we go on that trip for the project?" proposed Inuyasha

"Inuyasha plans change. I'm going with Sango and Miroku." Responded Kagome

"What?" inquired Inuyasha

"Go away Inuyasha. Go back to your precious Kikyo. She can live with you for all I care." Whispered Kagome as she left

Kagome didn't want to have to resort to that but that was the only way. Dragging Inuyasha into this could get him in more trouble. Inuyasha on the other hand felt like his heart had just shattered like glass. Kagome was the first person to ever care about who he was and not what he looked like. Now he just watched her figure disappearing into the streets of Tokyo.

Kagome walked to Sango's house where the two were waiting for her. "I see you aren't with Inuyasha." Pointed out Miroku

In a few minutes they headed towards the beach. After an hour of driving they actually reached the beach. The beach house has 2 rooms. One room was for Miroku and the other room was for the girls. Quickly they changed and headed to the beach.

Inuyasha was confused. He didn't kick Kagome out. The last thing he remembered was being at the mall with Kikyo. Then she gave him a drink that tasted funny. It was all starting to piece together like a puzzle. Kikyo had drugged him. Now Kagome hated him. He needed a way to get her back. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha it's Miroku

"What is it?"

"The girls are at the beach house with me."

"What? Why are they there? Never mind I need a plan and quick. Tomorrow send the girls on a shopping spree; I'll pay you when they're done. I'll come when they're gone and we'll think of a plan got it?" ordered Inuyasha while asking the same time

"Yeah! Okay! Bye they're coming."

"Miroku who were you talking to?" questioned Sango with a glare

"My sister?" suggested Miroku

"You don't have a sister!" glared Sango

"Fine! It's my mom. I promised to call when I got here!" sighed Miroku in defeat

"That's good Miroku. Okay see ya!" sighed Sango as she left

Miroku went to bed. Sango and Kagome did the same. In the morning Miroku was the first to get up. He quietly snuck out to get Inuyasha. Meanwhile Sango woke up because of her internal alarm clock. She made some eggs and the phone rang." Hello?"

"You must be that nice girl Sango that Miroku talks about. Anyway I called because Miroku promised to call me and I am worried about my little boy."

"Oh Mrs. Kindo. Well I'll tell him to call you back as soon as he comes home."

"Okay dear! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sango hung up the phone and resumed making breakfast. Miroku had gone to the pier to give information on where they lived. After doing that Miroku headed back to the beach house. When the door closed Sango spoke. "Miroku your mom called!"

"My mom?" gulped Miroku

"Yeah to say hi!" shouted Sango across the rooms

_Few! I'm so happy she didn't call about me not calling. If Sango found out I were lying to her she would suspect something._

"Sango I'm giving you and Kagome a shopping spree today. Kagome seems to be going through something tough and needs to get away. She also needs someone to talk to like you." Smiled Miroku

"Miroku you're the best!" cheered Sango

Kagome and Sango quickly got ready. They squealed all the way out the door. Miroku then went to the basement to bring Inuyasha up. They quickly headed to the living room. Kagome on the other hand was walking when she remembered she forgot the purse. "Oh Sango I forgot my purse. You go on ahead and I'll catch up!" shouted Kagome as she ran back

Kagome opened the door and was about to shout Miroku's name when she heard talking. "So you're saying that Kikyo drugged you? I thought you two were like chocolate and fudge." Pointed out Miroku

"Chocolate and fudge? Anyway, yeah but she drugged me. I didn't mean to Kags out!" argued Inuyasha

"You screwed up big this time! You kicked her out! I feel so sorry for her." Sympathized Miroku

"You're not making me feel any better!" growled Inuyasha

"I'm not trying to. Admit it. You like Kagome!" smirked Miroku

"I know! Wait no I don't. Do I? Hell no! She's such a pain. Always doing this and that. Why can't she leave me alone? I thought I'd bring her to my house for a day or two and then she'd leave. Actually thanks Miroku I won't be, needing a plan after all. Now that she's out of my hair I don't have to worry about her!" struggled Inuyasha

"You don't mean that do you?" gasped Miroku

"Actually I want her to leave me alone. She bother me so much!" shouted Inuyasha

_Yup! Inuyasha Kikyo has done something to you. Right now you sound so evil and mean. That's not the real you!_

Kagome revealed herself from the shadows. Anyone could see that she had been crying. She was actually doing it for dramatic affect. "That's what you want Inuyasha? I want you to be happy so I'll leave. Good-bye! You can tell Mrs. Lean to partner you up with your beloved Kikyo." Whispered Kagome as she went to the room, packed up and left

The door closed and Kagome left the beach house. "Good riddance too!" shouted Inuyasha at the door

Sango came back half an hour later. She got worried about Kagome when she hadn't returned to the mall. She opened the door to find Miroku on the phone and Inuyasha watching t. v. When she stepped near Miroku he hung up phone. "Where's Kagome?" asked a jumped Sango

"Inuyasha told me having Kagome around. I mean after he won her back, saved her and everything. I just called the bar to tell us anything about Kagome's whereabouts!" stated Miroku

"Inuyasha I can't believe you!" shouted Sango

Days went by and still no trace of Kagome. Miroku and Sango did everything possible to find her. Inuyasha on the other hand confused. One day he wants Kagome in the house and the next day he throws her out. The next day he wants her back and now he couldn't care less. What was wrong with him?

Review please… This was my longest chapter yet so yea… Wow 8 pages. Anyway so review!


	12. A Talk With Mrs Lean

**CHAPTER TWELVE - A TALK WITH MRS. LEAN**

**AGES: **

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Everyone else except the teacher is 18**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countlessly beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new enemies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

Kagome was so angry. Inuyasha throws her out of the house. That was already enough, but noooooo! Sango let's me live with her because it was raining. Then she's Inuyasha at the ice – cream store, and so he asks her to return, but like hell I'll return. "JUST YOU WATCH INUYASHA TAISHO YOU WILL SO FEEL THE PAIN I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW EVEN IF IT IS ALL KIKYO'S FAULT."

Kagome reached the school. It seemed empty, but everyone was just in class. Well only the people who actually were required to go. Kagome went on to the school property and headed towards Mrs. Lean's classroom. When she entered the room was pretty much empty, except for the teacher.

Kagome knocked on the door and she looked up. "Come in Kagome. What may I help you with?"

"I… I want a divorce."

"Who's your partner?"

"Inuyasha Taisho."

"Why do want a divorce for?"

"I can't work with him. All he ever does is hurt my feeling, and compare me to Kikyo, so I was wondering if you could pair him up with Kikyo."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I'm just tired of having to do what everyone else tells me to. I want to be able to control my own life, but I'm always compared to people. I guess if Inuyasha goes with Kikyo then I can… I don't know, but at least it would make them happy. That's what matters right? In the end who is happy."

Mrs. Lean sighed and looked at her papers. "Kagome I'm sorry for pairing you up with him. It's just that you have such a pure heart, and Inuyasha on the other hand doesn't. He doesn't understand that being rich isn't everything. I was hoping he'd understand, but I guess he's too stubborn."

"I know what it feels like to be starving everyday. Not knowing if you'll still have your job and working during your free time to support yourself…"

"Well I guess the only thing I can do is comply with your wishes. If you really want the divorce then write it on a piece of paper and get both of you to sign it. Come with it to me and then I'll get a meeting with you four and fix the partners."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Kagome."

Kagome stepped out of the classroom and went to a bench. She got out a piece of paper and started writing the divorce letter.

Dear Mrs. Lean,

I, Inuyasha Taisho, and I, Kagome Higurashi, have agreed to a divorce for the following reasons:

It just isn't working.

Inuyasha would be happier with Kikyo.

I'm tired of being compared to everyone with my flaws.

Inuyasha obviously can't wait to get rid of me.

I have nothing to lose.

No one really cares.

I'm moving.

I have listed many reasons as to why we need the divorce. I know that it didn't work out but we agree to the following terms and have a signed contract so that everything works out.

Kagome Higurashi Inuyasha Taisho

Kagome sighed and finished the letter. She packed up everything and headed towards the beach house to get it signed.

1234567890123456789009876543210987654321

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had been worried sick about Kagome. Sango had decided to test Inuyasha's blood stream and found traces of mind control bugs and got them taken out at the hospital. Now they all patiently waited for Kagome's turn. "Inuyasha I just hope she isn't going to get a divorce."

"Sango I don't think we can get a divorce."

"Actually this year they decided to change the rules, so you can get a divorce from your partner as long as they sign a contract and have at least 3 good reason as to why."

"Why didn't you tell me before. I don't think that all I did was that serious. What I mean is that I don't think she'll take it that serious."

"You never know Inuyasha."

All of them just sat around until there was a knock at the door. Sango ran over to the door and opened it. There stood Kagome with a frown on her face. "Hi Kagome, how…"

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"In the living room you know we've…"

Kagome walked over to the living room where Miroku and Inuyasha were. They turned around and saw her. Inuyasha started to get up but Kagome stopped him. "Don't Inuyasha. I'm going to make it so that you don't have to have a plan to get rid of me. Sign the paper." Kagome replied in a monotone voice like Sesshomaru throwing the paper at him.

Inuyasha unrolled the paper and opened it so everyone else could see.

Dear Mrs. Lean,

I, Inuyasha Taisho, and I, Kagome Higurashi, have agreed to a divorce for the following reasons:

It just isn't working.

Inuyasha would be happier with Kikyo.

10. I'm tired of being compared to everyone with my flaws.

11. Inuyasha obviously can't wait to get rid of me.

I have nothing to lose.

No one really cares.

14. I'm Moving.

I have listed many reasons as to why we need the divorce. I know that it didn't work out but we agree to the following terms and have a signed contract so that everything works out.

Kagome Higurashi Inuyasha Taisho

Inuyasha stared at the paper. "You're joking right Kagome. I mean…"

"No Inuyasha everything is true. Everything is true and you have to sign it."

"I won't Kagome…"

"You have to I've made up my mind and it's just the way things are. You can either sign it and get the divorce or just have it when I leave."

"No Kagome I won't. You won't go. We'll just make it so that everything is just like it was before any of this. Please!"

"I am Inuyasha and there's nothing you can do about it…"

REVIEW. OKAY I'M LISTENING TO THESE LIKE SAD SONGS FROM INUYASHA AND MY CHAPTER ENDED UP BEIGN SAD. ANYWAY IT'S A INU/KAG NO MATTER WHAT SO DON'T GIVE UP YET!


	13. My Normal Ruitine

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - MY NORMAL RUTUINE **

**AGES: **

**Kagome: 18**

**Inuyasha: 18**

**Sango: 18**

**Everyone else except the teacher is 18**

**Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.**

**SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countless beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new enemies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?**

Kagome walked down the hallway in the house. She had told Inuyasha last night that she was moving. It wasn't the truth. She just wanted to figure out what Kikyo was up to so she made up this phony reason.

Inuyasha was devastated. When Kagome showed him the paper her refused to sign it. Kagome just told him that either way she was leaving him someway or the other.

So now she walked down the hallway to the living room so she could grab her things and go undercover before anyone asked her why she was wearing spy clothes and leaving at like 2:00 a.m.

Kagome went into the room and looked at the paper. It had a few dried tears, but they could have been hers instead of Inuyasha's. It still wasn't signed and she just sighed. What was the use?

Kagome sneaked out of the room after gathering her things. Quietly she left the room and the house. She headed towards that last place Inuyasha would look for her… Seshomaru's house. Kagome needed to go to him so she could get some background information of a few people.

When she did reach there Sesshomaru was actually kind enough to let her in. Kagome was thankful and got right down to business. "So what do you need?"

"I need a few files…"

"On who?"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango."

"Fine."

He went over and threw the files at her. Kagome caught and looked at the first one Sango.

Name: Sango Tiaji

Age: 16

D. 0. B.: 2/03/89

Name of Parents: Kino and Lishi Tiaji

Siblings: One brother – Kohaku/ aunt's house in Nevada

Address: 389 Slayer Drive

Tokyo, Japan 942483

Occupations: bar tender

School: Shinkon High

Grades:

Math – B+

Science – A

English – A-

Social Studies – B-

Language – A

Physical Education – A

Art – A-

Any other information: Comes from a long line of Demon Slayer, even though don't slay anymore.

Kagome was impressed and went to Miroku's files.

Name: Miroku Hentai

Age: 16

D. 0. B.: 4/13/89

Name of Parents: Manko and Keona Hentai

Siblings: NONE

Address: 922 Monk Street

Tokyo, Japan 942483

Occupations: NONE

School: Shinkon High

Grades:

Math – B

Science – A-

English – B+

Social Studies – A-

Language – B-

Physical Education – A

Magic – A

Any other information: Comes from a long line of perverted monks. Even though his mother was straight, his father had the curse of the perverted hand forced to touch any woman that moves or actually any woman with boobs and breasts.

Kagome had to laugh. She didn't need a file to tell her that. Next was Inuyasha.

Name: Inuyasha Tiasho

Age: 16

D. 0. B.: 7/24/89

Name of Parents: Inutaisho and Izayoi Tiasho - deceased

Siblings: Sesshomaru – ½ brother

Address: 3345 Demon Drive

Tokyo, Japan 942483

Occupations: NONE

School: Shinkon High

Grades:

Math – B

Science – B-

English – B+

Social Studies – B-

Language – B-

Physical Education – B

Fighting – A+

Any other information: Known to have demonic powers such as hearing, eye sight, smell, and just pain instinct. Known as a hanyou/ ½ human ½ demon, but dog demon.

Kagome looked at his file. "Poor guy. Has no mother nor father. I feel sorry for him. Last person was Kikyo.

Name: Kikyo Bitch (or you could use Mula)

Age: 16

D. 0. B.: 1/04/89

Name of Parents: Biki and Lina Bitch/ Mula

Siblings: NONE – Killed them all

Address: 323 Evil Blvd.

Tokyo, Japan 942483

Occupations: NONE

School: Shinkon High

Grades:

Math – F

Science – F

English – F

Social Studies – F

Language – F

Physical Education – F

Fasion – F

Any other information: Has a house located in New York, Florida, and Washington. Strange sightings have been reported near the houses and authorities are trying to search the area without alerting the owners. Kikyo has been known to smuggle drugs, or poison other to do her bidding so she wouldn't get caught.

"Kikyo you bitch. You're trying something and I'll get you. Just you watch…"

REVIEW. SORRY ABOUT THE BORING PROFILES ON THEM, BUT I HAD TO PUT THEM IN… ANYWAY YEAH!


	14. Important and you better read it or else...

**IMPORTANT…**

**PEOPLE I DON'T NEED FLAMES. OKAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T READ IT. I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO. ON THE OTHER HAND IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS AND I'LL ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU TENSAIGA/ MAHUM**


	15. The Long Trip There!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN - THE LONG TRIP THERE

AGES:

Kagome: 18

Inuyasha: 18

Sango: 18

Everyone else except the teacher is 18

Rin is 17, but skipped a grade.

SUMMARY: An 18 year old girl named Kagome seems average. That's what it seems to the untrained eye. Naraku her evil step – father countless beats her up for his own twisted pleasure. Kagome decides to run away to Tokyo. There she meets new friend, new enemies, and a whole lot of adventure. Can Kagome come out of her shell and trust these new people? What happens when Inuyasha keeps hurting her feelings? What will she do when Kouga never leaves her alone?

Kagome got in the airport. Her plane to New York was leaving in 1 hour. She quickly signed in and waited to get on the plane. After waiting for what felt like forever the people started calling rows. You know what the problem was with that? There was no one else leaving to go to New York at 1:00 in the morning. "Calling rows 25 – 30."

The person played around with her hair and waited and waited and waited and waited and… "Now calling rows 20 – 24."

Kagome was sick and tired of waiting around. She took her bag and went up to the person to give her ticket. "Mam I'm sorry we haven't called row one yet."

"I know but there's no one here."

"Sorry mam but you'll have to wait."

"There's no one here. Just let me in."

"Please wait your turn until the other passengers have gotten on board."

"What other passengers? I'm the only one here."

"Please wait your turn."

"There's no one here, but me."

"Please wait or I will be forced to call security."

"Arg you stupid…"

"Excuse me?"

"I said your wall paint looks like sulfur."

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

"Calling rows 15 – 19."

Kagome waited. The lady was going to make her life a living hell._ I just hope that Inuyasha listens and doesn't follow for once. _"Now boarding all rows please get on board."

Kagome went towards the lady. She smiled. "Hello! I haven't seen you before."

"I was just here."

"Really? Oh well welcome to Tokyo Air."

Kagome sighed and got on the plane. This was going to be long. Once she was in Kagome fit the bag in the place and sat down waiting for the plane to leave.

INUYASHA, MIROKU, SANGO, AND UNFORTUNATELY KIKYO

All of them sat in the living room. It was quiet. Too quiet. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. "We have to go find Kagome!"

"She didn't tell us where she was going Inuyasha." Sighed Sango

"I'm hanyou I can smell her out."

"Let's go!" everyone except Kikyo agreed

Inuyasha sniffed everywhere and started running. Every now and then Inuyasha would stop. He'd smell the air, and then start running again. It was a while before they got anywhere. _Kagome I can't promise to stay away because it's too hard. I will find you Kagome even if you reject me!_

When her scent couldn't get any stronger Inuyasha stopped. He looked back and saw that Kikyo wasn't with them. _Chicken probably went to go fuck someone. Ha that's right. _Inuyasha went over to the register. "Did you see a girl with raven hair here?"

"Yes I did!"

"Do you know where she is?"

"She left a long time ago."

"Where?"

"On Tokyo Air, you know the plane."

Inuyasha felt as if his heart was crumbling. The reality hit him really hard and everything seemed to dissapear leaving him in a dark room with one light showing his body. _Kagome couldn't be gone. No! She's not gone. She's visiting. That's right. She's not gone… She couldn't be._

_Face it you screwed up big time kissing Kikyo._

_It wasn't me she controlled me._

_Did Kagome know that?_

_What am I suppose to do?_

_Don't ask me._

_Kagome how am I suppose to help you?_

_Actually I have an idea._

_What?_

_Why don't you get your LAZY STUPID BAKA ASS over to Kagome and tell her the truth._

_What if she doesn't want me?_

_Well…_

_What if she doesn't want to see me?_

_You…_

_What is going on the plane was a way to get away from me?_

_That's a chance you're going to have to take._

_I guess._

_Go get her. You know you love her._

_I know I do!_

Inuyasha looked over and saw Sango and Miroku looking at him. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to follow Kagome?"

"We don't know _where _she went."

"The lady does."

Inuyasha went over to her. "Where did the girl go?"

"I am not allowed to tell you."

"Tell me if you value your life…"

"Fine! Don't hurt me. She went on a plane to New York."

"Good!"

Inuyasha and the other gang ran to the front desk. They got the first plane that headed to New York. There was no way that Inuyasha was going to leave her alone. He needed her. She was his life, his soul, and if she wasn't with him he had no reason to be here. "Kagome I messed up one, I messed up twice, I even messed up a third time, there is going to be no forth time…"

**Hey guys! Okay I'm updating all my stories now because I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks. Japan here I come. Anyway so as a present I undated all my stories or am on the verge of. Have fun and review! Okay this is really stupid of me to ask but could you get me to 90 or more reviews?**


	16. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
